Warriors: What Would've happened if Silverstream hadn't died?
by SailorMoonGirl206
Summary: Today, all Warriors fans, we find out what MIGHT have happened if Silverstream hadn't died! 'Nuff said.


**Hey everyone, this is a new project I'm starting called "Warriors: What Would've happened if ...?" I thought of this while in school, because, I really HATE math, so, yeah... Well, I hope you guys like it! **

*****WARNING: SPOILERS!*****

Graystripe and Silverstream *sighs* one of the cutest warrior couples ever! Though they had a bittersweet relationship that ended tragically, the couple might have lasted if not for one thing: Silverstream's death. Today, we'll be discovering what MIGHT'VE happened if not for her death.

So, first, a little bit of history on both cats (the history leads up to the death of Silverstream, so, I guess... Forest of Secrets? Yeah, that sounds right)

Graystripe was a big gray tom from Thunderclan. As a new apprentice, he discovered the kittypet,

Rusty. He is said to have been one of the first to actually talk/challenge a kittypet, and even become friends with. Because of their new friendship, Rusty joins the clan as Firepaw. Some moons later, they both become warriors, Graystripe and Fireheart. Graystripe is known for bringing back Windclan (with Fireheart), after they were driven out by Shadowclan. Soon after, Graystripe nearly drowns when a silver she-cat rescues him.

Silverstream was the daughter of Crookedstar; leader of Riverclan. She was said to have been a beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes. Her mother/other siblings died, and so she was left with dear old dad. Later, while on a patrol or hunting, she saw a gray tom drowning. Being one with a kindheart, she saved him, and the destined couple finally met! Que sappy love music! Silverstream and Graystripe met with each other secretly, with help from Fireheart, until Silverstream became pregnant. Later, Silverstream died a tragic death. She was desperately trying to reach her mate, for the kits were coming, when she bled out, and died.

So, what exactly would've happened if she didn't die? Let's find out!

***WARNING*** This is NOT at all accurate in any sort of way, and thought some may disagree on what would've happened, I believe this is how it would become.

I am going to start with where she supposedly died. Okay, so, Silverstream dragged herself far enough, when she started bleeding out. Soon, Graystripe found her, then Fireheart, and finally, Cinderpelt. Except, Cinderpelt was able to heal her, and for the time being, she and the kits were bought to Thunderclan. Later, when it was decided she was well enough, she was expected to leave. But, she couldn't bare the thought of leaving her one and only love, so, Silverstream stayed in Thunderclan.

*Skip to when the forest is being destroyed* The tree-cutters invade the forest, and Graystripe saves Brightheart, and gets captured in the process. Though Graystripe loves Silverstream, he falls in love with a she-cat named Millie, and they go on the hunt to find his lost clan.

On the downside, Silverstream is left in distress, waiting for her mate to return. Now, remember how they receive a prophecy, which leads them to their new home? Yeah, no. Though they receive it, the destined Riverclan cats… Arent there. Stormfur and Feathertail are in Thunderclan. Because they were unable to fulfill it, the clans eventually die off. And, so does the Tribe Of Rushing Water, for, no one was able to kill Sharptooth, so their Tribe was destroyed.

So, let's review:

*Silverstream lives and raises the kits in Thunderclan

*The Two-legs come and Graystripe is captured

*Graystripe soon remates with Millie

*Their whole home is destroyed

*The Prophecy is never fulfilled

*The Tribe cats and Clan cats die off.

So, basically, everything goes to chaos.

So, does this mean, Silverstream _had _to die, in order for the others to survive?

Yes it does!

Thank you, Silverstream, for sacrificing your live for the better good!

**Thanks for reading this! I plan on making PLENTY more, in fact, I already have an idea! Review, please! And, if you have ANY suggestions, just tell me, and maybe your idea will be featured on the next one! See ya! **


End file.
